veilnanoscienceargfandomcom-20200214-history
Theresa Markovich
Theresa Markovich was the volunteer director at Veil Nanoscience. Her previous involvement in Project-77 was not revealed until the final day of the game, when a Data Server 3 image she tried so desperately to hide was revealed to players during a chat session with her. Project-77 Theresa Markovich worked at the Veil Nanoscience facility in Sebring, Florida from 2005-2008. While it isn't known what her position was prior to 2008, once Project-77 began she worked as a subject handler in Ward Five, an all-female ward which was the location of both Eve Randall and Cassandra Darry. Transfer By the end of Project-77, Theresa was under a high level of stress from having such close involvement to Subject-004, and it did not effect her well. While Veil Nanoscience trained handlers to have no empathy towards their subjects, Theresa physically and emotionally abused her subject, Subject-004, who turned out to be Eve Randall. Management highly suggested a transfer to a new position, and she was sent to the main office in San Francisco, California to work as the volunteer director. Volunteer Director When Project-77 ended, the vast majority of people who were involved in the project were highly compensated to leave and stay quiet. However, Theresa refused. While we may never know the exact reason, her explanation in the final chat revealed that she used her knowledge against management to keep her position at the company. She wanted to stay close to the information, and knowing that she was relatively unstable, the company wanted to keep her close. Project Mnemosyne As Theresa put it in the final chat, "And everything was fine. They kept me close. But then he....Alec...Alec started all of this. That journal...Cassandra's journal." Theresa now saw her worst fears become realized. She knew Cassandra's Journal was missing, as she kept a very close eye on everything that could reveal her past. But she didn't know who had it, and she didn't know what they would do with it. When players began e-mailing her mentioning a name, Cory Wester, hidden inside the Project Mnemosyne recruitment packages, Theresa had no choice. On September 28th, while Cory was in a chat with players, Theresa took him and locked him in Basement Sublevel 3, a secret underground facility underneath the building where previous testing had taken place. Her next target was whoever was behind Data Server 3. Knowing that the only people who would have access to such documents were Alec Veil, Hope Bradenburg, and Donald Miller, she quickly realized who it was. She knew her tactics with Cory Wester would never work on Alec, so she devised a plan to sabotage Data Server 3 at the off-site data facility. On Tuesday, October 18th, Theresa sent an e-mail to all Project Mnemosyne applicants in an attempt to have them help her find the location of the off-site facility and a way to get in. Later in the week, Theresa again e-mailed players mentioning that a file was missing. Of course, the file mentioned was this image. She panicked, realizing that Data Server 3 was close to sending out the one image that would incriminate her as a liar. She quickly proposed a meeting with players for Tuesday, October 25th, the same date mentioned in an IRIS package to players, hoping that a meeting with her would distract them from helping anyone else involved. Final Chat On Tuesday, October 25th, players met with Theresa in an IRC chatrooom. Unknown to her, Bill Randall was also present. Theresa kept suggesting that players devise a way to discover the location of the off-site data facility, and completely ignoring the strange, panicky messages she had sent just days earlier about a missing file. When players mentioned those e-mails, she quickly changed the topic. Thirty-five minutes into the chat, a player mentioned that a new Data Server 3 e-mail had arrived. Immediately, they knew that Theresa couldn't be trusted. After a few minutes of attempting to defend herself, she came clean, explaining her side of the story. Then, after mentioning that Eve Randall "deserved it like the rest of them," her father, Bill Randall, who was still in the chatroom, spoke up for the first time, demanding to know if Theresa had killed his daughter. She responded by saying, "No. But I watched her die." After admitting to taking Cory, she left the chatroom. Her final words heard by players were "You'll never find him."